Chocolate
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Chocolate. It can mean many things especially love. When Conan gets chocolate from an anonymous person, he and the Detective Boys must figure out who sent it to him. How would Conan react? Would he return the same feelings for this person? Summary ain't that bad. Please read :) Also ONESHOT


It was a typical Saturday morning, quiet, everybody still sleeping and only the sounds of snoring echoed in the famous private detective's house. A phone ring disturbed the silence.

"Hello?" yawned the little detective.

"Conan-kun?" an old man voiced in the phone.

"Agasa?" responded Conan.

"Ah yes," the Professor. "I'm here to tell you that I was looking through your mai-"

"Why were you looking through my mail?" Conan interrupted the Professors sentence.

"Oh Subaru-kun brought them over" the Professor explained.

"Oh ok," said Conan. "Please continue."

"Right," the Professor began again. "Anyways while looking through your mail, I found a specific one you may want to look at."

Conan was puzzled. He thought for a few minutes to think before answering the Professor. What kind of mail is he talking about? Conan thought. "Can't you just tell me?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," exclaimed Agasa who proved a point. "Just come!"

As Conan was about to answer, the Professor hanged up. What could be so important on Saturday morning? Conan got up , got dressed in his usual light blue jeans, yellow shirt, his shoes that the Professor made for him and a jacket.

He walked out of his room and saw that everybody was still sleeping, Ran sleeping soundly and Kogoro sleeping in his desk while snoring obnoxiously. He wrote a note saying, Went to Agasa's house, won't be back 'til later, and left it on the coffee table.

He went out and down the stairs and left towards Agasa's house. As he was walking he noticed that the sky was covered with gray clouds. It looks like it's going to rain soon Conan thought. Should get going. He started to run it. He saw his house and Agasa's. As he was approaching he heard loud noises coming from Agasa's place. It's 7:37 a.m., how is there a lot of noise? Conan had thought.

He finally reached his doorstep, he rang the doorbell. Who answered the door was unexpected to him. "Genta?"

"Oi Conan-kun!" greeted Genta. "Come on in."

As he went in, he saw the rest of the Detective Boys: Ayumi checking out a new game Agasa made, Mitsuhiko coming out of the bathroom and Genta going back to the couch eating popcorn. Well so much for peace and quiet in the morning Conan thought. He looked in the direction where Agasa was at. He walked towards them.

"So Agase," an annoyed voice came out of Conan. "What was this mail you were talking about?"

Agase turned to the pile of mail and newspapers he had left. Still the same with that Conan remarked. He then saw a heart-shaped container. What the-

"Here catch" Agase threw the container at Conan.

He catched it. He noticed it was for him but the name is from a book. Irene Adler? He thought.

"Who is that for Conan-kun?" the voice came from behind Conan.

"Huh?" Conan turned around. "Oh Mitsuhiko, oh this? This is for me."

"Really?" questioned Mitsuhiko. "Whose it from then?"

"Dunno it just says Irene Adler" answered Conan.

"Irene what now?" Genta now joining the conversation.

"Irene Adler" Conan corrected.

"Who's Irene Adler?" asked Ayumi.

"Irene Adler is a fictional character in Arthur Conan Doyles' book A Scandal in Bohemia," Conan explained. "She was the one who supposedly got away."

"You mean like a criminal?" Ayumi asked.

"No," retorted Conan. "It was suggested that Irene was a love interest for Sherlock."

"A love interest?" Genta said. "Does this mean this 'Irene Adler' likes you?"

"I suppo-" Conan was interrupted.

"Someone likes you!?" A hint of jealousy hit the tone of Ayumi's voice.

"Calm down" said Conan.

"We should probably look into this" suggested Mitsuhiko.

"You don't have t-" again Conan was interrupted.

"This is a job for the Detective Boys!" yelled Genta.

"Yeah!" All three cheered on.

This isn't even that big to begin with Conan giving a sweat drop.

"So this came from the mail?" Mitsuhiko asked Conan.

"Huh?" Conan was brought back to Earth. "Oh ugh yeah."

"Ok then," Genta pointed at Agasa's mailbox. "To the mailbox office then!"

All three sprinted out the front door and went their way. Well at least that takes care of that Conan thought.

"So are you gonna ask Subara-kun if he saw or sensed anything?" suggested Agasa.

"Yeah but before that," Conan asked. "Where's Haibara?"

"She's in the basement as usual" retorted the Professor.

"Ah I see" said Conan.

"Do you already know whose it from?" asked the Professor.

"Maybe" smirked the Detective.

As the boy went on to the basement, Agasa was puzzled. A few moments later he then realized that Irene Adler was in fact that person. "Oh my" murmured Agasa.

As Conan entered Ai's room he noticed that, as usual, the lights were off and the only light source was the computer screen. "You're gonna burn your eyes our Irene."

"So you figured it out oh Great Detective?" Ai turned around. She had her lab coat on with a black skirt and brown long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah," answered Conan. "That was fairly easy. Not really you're style."

She looked at him for a few seconds. "Cat caught you're tongue?" Conan asked sarcastically.

"No," Ai smirked. "Just don't have an answer to that."

Conan then started walking slowly towards her desk. He sat on it while she sat back on her desk. "Want some chocolate?"

"Hmph," she smiled back at him. She reached for some chocolate, out of the 12, she got caramel filled chocolate while Conan got cherry filled chocolate.

"So," she asked while finishing her chocolate. "How do you like the chocolate I got you?"

"They're pretty good," he answered. "This one was pretty sherry."

"That was bad" she retorted.

"I know" he said bluntly.

"Then why did you say that terrible pun?" she wondered.

"Dunno" he laughed softly.

"Well-" she was interrupted by Conan who shushed her by putting his finger over her lips.

"W-what ar-are you d-doing Detective?" she stuttered not knowing what was going to happen.

"Shhh," He whispered. "Just let our actions speak here."

He lightly brushed her brownish pink hair out of the way. He took off his glasses while she moved the chocolate.

She awaited this moment for a long time ever since she fell for him. She was having flashbacks of him and her. But none of that mattered since now is now. He then moved her closer to him. Their faces, a few centimeters away from each other, drawing their breathes, she smelled the scent of cherry from his breath while he smelled her caramel scent. They drew closer and closer until their lips joined together. They closed their eyes, tasting each others chocolate. For those few seconds they were one. Their kiss ended when they both gasped for air.

"So I'm guessing you're the Cat" smiled Conan.

"Now that was a better pun," Ai smiled back at him. "So Mr. Holmes, if it was the end of the world, if this was the very last night, would you

have dinner with me?"

"It's not the end of the world," Conan mocking a Sherlock. "But I will have that dinner with you."

Ai smiled that Conan had accepted her invitation. " Love you Kudo."

"Love you too Miyano" he winked at her.

Hope you like it guys :) ConAi/AiCon or ShinShiho is one of my favorite pairings :) please enjoy. Not sure if i can make a sequel to this or not.


End file.
